


Masks

by alexandrine



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-01
Updated: 2007-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandrine/pseuds/alexandrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AN: Written for forthrightly's Halloween Challenge, Masquerade Theme.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Masks

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Written for forthrightly's Halloween Challenge, Masquerade Theme.

His public face was one of stillness, befitting a youkai lord, yet in private, with only his traveling companions' sleeping forms seeing the softness flit across his features, eyes warming to a soft amber.  
She slept on, quieter in sleep, her childish face showing the promise of her rapidly approaching maturity. For her sake, he must wear the mask of public indifference, for he must not allow his enemies to know the true importance of her presence.  
He drew away, the stone mask falling over his features once again.


End file.
